


Is There Anybody Out There?

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel buio gli occhi viola del monaco si spalancarono, abituandosi dopo qualche secondo all'oscurità. Non sapeva definire quel richiamo o le parole pronunciate. Come una sirena nella mente, a intervalli ripetuti, il richiamo si faceva più forte. Non poteva dire di non provare inquietudine a volte, specie quando l’urlo lo raggiungeva la notte, durante il sonno, e si fondeva con i suoi sogni. O con i suoi incubi.<br/>C’è qualcuno là fuori?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Niente da dire, ho ascoltato per l’ennesima sera i Pink Floyd ed è uscita questa cosa. Ho messo la canzone a ripetizione e ho lasciato andare la fantasia, le emozioni e le parole. Inevitabile, ascoltando “Is there anybody out there?” mi è venuto in mente Goku e la sua prigionia. Le parole nella canzone si ripetono come un richiamo, prima del malinconico assolo di chitarra. Ed è nata questa.  
> A voi.

**_Is There Anybody Out There?_ **

 

Un giorno ebbe la terrificante intuizione di essere l’unico.  
  
L’unico a essere vivo.  
  
Sentì un battito mancare, e il suono dei battiti del suo cuore era la sola cosa che lo accompagnava in quelle notti. Ebbe paura, una terribile paura.  
Si appoggiò con le mani alle sbarre di pietra.  
“C’è nessuno fuori di qui?”  
Provò ad alzare la voce, nella speranza di essere udito da una qualche anima di passaggio.  
“C’è qualcuno?”  
Domandò ancora e ancora, sentendo la propria voce riecheggiare tra le alte montagne. Non sapeva come e perché conosceva quella lingua, le parole che sapeva pronunciare. Non sapeva nulla. A parte un nome.  
“Goku, mi chiamo Goku”, disse a se stesso, come aveva fatto altre miliardi di volte.  
Se c’era qualcuno fuori di lì doveva sentirlo, ma forse stava usando il modo sbagliato per chiamare.  
  
_C’è qualcuno là fuori?_  
  
Nel buio gli occhi viola del monaco si spalancarono, abituandosi dopo qualche secondo all’oscurità. Non sapeva definire quel richiamo o le parole pronunciate. Come una sirena nella mente, a intervalli ripetuti, il richiamo si faceva più forte. Non poteva dire di non provare inquietudine a volte, specie quando l’urlo lo raggiungeva la notte, durante il sonno e si fondeva con i suoi sogni. O con i suoi incubi.  
  
_C’è qualcuno là fuori?_  
  
Si toccò la fronte umida di sudore e si girò sul materasso duro, cercando di riprendere sonno.  
  
_Puoi venire a liberarmi?_  
  
Sospirò, riaprendo gli occhi, strofinando le lenzuola leggere tra le dita. Chi era? Cosa voleva da lui?  
Capitava persino che pronunciasse il suo nome. Lo sentiva distintamente. Il suo nome. A volte però dubitava che avesse davvero pronunciato il suo nome realmente, ma s’identificava.  
  
_Vieni a prendermi._  
  
_Vieni a liberarmi._  
  
_C’è qualcuno là fuori?_  
  
_Se sì vieni a liberarmi._  
  
Si alzò a sedere, afferrando il pacchetto di sigarette quasi finito che l’abate gli aveva regalato in punto di morte. Ne prese una, se la infilò tra le labbra e afferrò i fiammiferi. Osservò poi la Luna.  
  
“C’è qualcuno là fuori?”, si domandò lui, ripetendo la frase che ossessivamente gli veniva ripetuta da una piccola e sottile voce infantile. “C’è qualcuno là fuori… che mi cerca?”  
  
Si diede dell’idiota a parlare poi alla Luna e si accese la sigaretta, scuotendo il fiammifero per spegnerlo. L’oscurità lo avvolse nuovamente, appena rotta dalla brace della sigaretta che teneva tra le labbra.  
  
_C’è qualcuno là fuori?_  
  
Goku si addormentò sul pavimento freddo della grotta e osservò ancora la Luna. Avrebbe chiamato, chiamato e chiamato ancora. Fino a che il sonno non si sarebbe impossessato di lui.  
  
_C’è qualcuno là fuori?_  
 


End file.
